


Reunited Again

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Written for a prompt game on Tumblr. Send me a number for the situation and another number for the sentence that has to appear in the piece and I'll write something for it.****Situation: Seeing each other for the first time in a whileSentence:  “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”Warning: Mild Dirty Talking Vision. A little naughty kissing.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Reunited Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm churning out the drabbles/ficlets on Tumblr like crazy right now. What to come hang out? Send a prompt? You can find me at ashyblondwaves!

Wanda showed up at the train station an hour early. Though she knew it wouldn’t make him show up any faster, she couldn’t wait another minute to finally be at their meeting spot once again. She passed the time watching the trains come in and witnessing others reunited. Families and lovers alike, there was an onslaught of happy tears, hugs and screams that sent pangs of longing straight through Wanda’s heart.

Soon. It would be her turn soon.

She was the first to step up on the platform when Vision’s train arrived. A tornado of butterflies swirled in her stomach as she watched each person emerge from the train doors, scanning ahead a little to see if she could catch a glimpse.

And suddenly, there he was. Tall, perfectly in disguise and waiting his turn to exit the train. Once she saw him, it was as if nobody else existed on the platform. She wasn’t jealous of the other people hugging and crying around her anymore. Because Vision had just stepped off the train. It was finally her turn.

She waved him down and waited as he navigated through the crowd. With each set of people he weaved through, the more Wanda’s anticipation grew. It started with those butterflies in her stomach. They fluttered around and filled her chest, spreading out to her arms and legs, then hands and feet. Then all at once, she was lifted off her feet and in Vision’s arms once again.

Back at the hotel, the pair were in be. Vision was sitting up, his back to the headboard while Wanda laid on her side with her head in Vision’s lap. She flicked through the TV stations trying desperately to find something good to watch but wasn’t having much luck.

“Would you like me to order you some room service?” Vision asked. “Are you hungry?”

“No, not really,” Wanda replied wistfully.

“Want to take a walk?”

“I’m way too comfortable right here to even think about moving.” She sighed, throwing the remote onto the bed. “There’s nothing on.”

“If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

Wanda’s eyebrows quirked up. “Oh really?” she asked, turning her head to look up at Vision He had a mischievous look on his face, a smug grin playing on his lips. “Have you been doing some reading research again? And for the record, I’m not bored. Just content.”

“I have,” Vision answered proudly. “Mr. Stark told me if I missed my “boo thang” so much I should read some erotica. I think he was joking, but I read it anyway.”

Wanda burst into laughter. “You’ve been reading dirty stories?”

“They were pretty dirty,” Vision confirmed. “But it gave me some ideas...”

“Really?” Wanda cooed. “Tell me about those ideas.”

“One of the stories I read had a scene where the male protagonist starting kissing the female protagonist on her neck,” Vision explained. “Then as he undressed her, he started kissing her lower. Her throat, her chest and finally he settled on her breasts. He kissed them, he licked them, and blew on them so her nipples would harden. Then he sucked on them. And from what the story made it seem, she loved it.”

“Yeah?” Wanda nudged. “How’d that make you feel?”

“Pardon me if this sounds vulgar,” Vision prefaced. “But I couldn’t stop thinking about doing that to you. Having my lips on your breasts, kissing them and licking them and... sucking on your nipples. It’s all I’ve been wanting to do since I read it.”

“It doesn’t sound Vulgar at all, Vis,” Wanda said, taking in a deep shuddering breath. “I think it sounds like something I want you to do, too.”

Wanda sat up quickly and unbuttoned her blouse, peeling it from her frame easily before she crawled onto Vision’s lap. HIs eyes never left her once as she got into position.

“Take my bra off,” she instructed, guiding his hands to the front clasp between the cups.

He undid the clasp easily, eyes focused on the creamy skin underneath the fabric. Wanda shrugged out of the bra and brought her hands to the back of Vision’s neck, gently coaxing him forward.

Vision leaned down and started with a gentle kiss to the tops of both breasts. Using the sound Wanda’s soft humming moan as a guide to keep going. He kissed the skin in a downward pattern, following the swell of her breast and then around the underside before eventually flicking his tongue out and laving the area. With the tip of his tongue, he traced an imaginary line up until he reached her nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub before finally closing his mouth around it entirely.

With each lick and suck, Wanda felt herself growing wetter and wetter. It didn’t take much for Vision to learn and now they could add reading erotica to learn new skills to his list of qualifications. She almost wanted to thank Tony Stark for putting the idea to read it into his head.

Finally, Vision pulled away and looked at Wanda.

“Tell me if I did alright?” he asked.

“I won’t tell you,” Wanda said, taking Vision’s hand in both of hers. “I’ll show you.”

She guided his hand down under her skirt and between her legs, pressing his palm against the thin piece of cotton separating him from her core so he could feel how wet she was.

“You did more than alright,” she mewled. “Now I need more.”


End file.
